ESKA!
by jojoflamingo
Summary: Eska a day student at cross academy that's looks a bit rough but is actually really nice meets zero and yuuki and becomes friends with them ect,ect. Zeroxoc


Eh.. Hi I guess?

My name is eska and well, I don't got a lot of friends..no, let me correct that I don't have any friends, its not that I'm a bad person or something its just I somehow always scare them off, its the way I look isn't it, curse these eyes I have ...eh.. what I mean is everybody thinks I'm glaring at them while I know if I smile I would freak them out even more.

So I just spend my days in the art room or outside feeding the birds or any other animal I could find I don't socialise with other people I know if I try to speak to them they would freak out and run away 'sigh' like always.

I don't get them I'm actually very kind and caring well that's what my mother says.

I would never hesitate to help someone in need even if these people are afraid of me I would still help them I they needed help that's just me looks scary but is actually kind and gentle.

I especially love animals cause they are the only creatures that's not afraid to come near me I guess they can sense the calm aura around me.

So that's my life but its not all bad I still have the animals to keep me company.

...

I was feeding some birds when some girl bumped in to me I turned around to look at her.

She suddenly looked scared she muttered an apology and ran of I just sighed.

I looked at my reflection in the window and studied my face long dark green hair in a high pony tail two bangs at side of my face and then looked at my squinted sharp pointed golden eyes I looked like some kind of delinquent my usual scowl still there like its always been I tried to smile then sweat dropped when I saw I looked like I was ready kill somebody before I tortured them I quickly dropped the smile before anyone saw me.

I turned and went to my dorm room I passed the horde of girls waiting for the night class students to come out. All screaming like a bunch of fan-girls oh wait they are fan-girls I have don't anything against them is just don't they have some better things to do like studying.

guess things won't change 'sigh' I made it to my dorm room and checked

On shiki its an injured bird I found now I'm looking after it until its fully healed but I smelled no distress in the air.

I didn't tell you I have the special ability to smell animal fears or even emotions, weird neh...

It makes me even more of an outcast 'sigh' I've sighing a lot lately.

Shiki seemed to be doing fine its wing is completely healed and I think I should release him tonight were I found him.

I got up and picked up shiki and went out the door I was being careful not to get caught I shouldn't be out this late.

I was finally out of the building and went straight for the woods I made it to the tree shiki fell from and started to climb it I carefully place the little blue bird in its ness.

I was about to climb down when I heard voices. I stayed up in the tree afraid of being caught.

"Come on we need to take photo of the night class before the prefects find us" the one girl said. The other just giggled.

I frowned at them its dangerous for them to sneak around at night. There wild animals in this woods

I know I'm out here too but I can at least protect myself these two girls doesn't know a thing about combat.

I was going to tell them to turn back when I smelled something off in the air I whipped my head around to find its source my eyes widened when I saw a wolf approaching the two of them.

The two girls already noticing the wolf was screaming at the top of they're lungs when the wolf heard the scream of the girls it was ready to pounce on them.

But before the wolf could attack them I jumped out of the tree and landed on my feet (of course) and the wolf rammed into me and planted its sharp teeth within my shoulder. I didn't even flinch

The two behind me were shocked to see me.

"Esko!" One of them yelled.

"Stay back!" I yelled. They flinched at my harsh tone and stepped back.

I looked at the wolf and noticed the scent of pain coming off of the wolf my eyes widened and realised he only attacked them because he thought they were the ones who hurt him. I just smiled a little smile at the wolf and patted its back.

"Don't worry fella they weren't the ones that hurt ya and don't worry I won't hurt you either so calm down" I said in a gentle voice.

It took a while but soon the wolf released its grip and lied its head down on my lap " good boy now let's get that wound fixed" I said.

I saw it was the wolf's paw that had been injured.

I ripped of the sleeve of my school uniform and wrapped upped his wound.

When I turned around to look at the two girls they looked surprised.

"Eska...you saved us thank you" one of them said.

I just nodded to them not seeing the need to talk.

"Hey you there. what are doing you know you are not allowed here this late out!" Yelled the prefect I believed her name was yuuki.

Yuuki's POV

I saw a bunch of girls in the woods and went there to send them back to their dorms when I got there I was surprised at what I saw the girl with the green hair was bleeding but she had wolf on her lap I didn't know what to make of the situation what if the night class smelled her blood.

"Yuuki!" I heard zero yell from behind

"Zero we got a problem" as soon as I said that he picked up the pace and was next to me in 5 seconds.

"What happened?" He asked as he looked at the 3 girls.

"Ehm.. We were going to take some pictures of the night class students when a wolf appeared it was about to attack when eska suddenly appeared and calmed it down" one of them said while shaking a little from the shock.

Zero's POV

" Then why were you here?" I asked the green haired one.

She looked at me with an scowl(well her normal face actually) " I was returning a bird to its nest when I found it injured a week ago" she said simply.

I heard one of the girls gasp "eska you're bleeding" she yelled.

My eyes widened as I searched with my eyes for the wound ' how could it be? Why can't I smell her blood?' I thought.

"Oh.. I am aren't I" she said looking at the wound on her shoulder.

It looked like it doesn't even bother her we should probably get her to the infirmary.

"Hey you should probably get back to your family" she said as she looked at the wolf.

The wolf looked at her then whined she just patted its head the wolf got up and then walked further into the woods.

Its as if the wolf knew what she is saying to him its amazing.

"Your name is eska right? " Yuuki asked and the other just nodded she didn't speak much did she.

"We need to get your wound fixed up let's go to the infirmary as for you two I'll let zero handle you two" yuuki said as she and eska headed towards the building.

I turned to the two girls and glared " I'm taking you two to the headmaster" I said coldly they didn't reply they were to scared.

As we were walking I got curious about this eska girl I mean what human being can stop a wolf from attacking and get bitten by it and not be effected .

I turned to the two girls " oi, what do you two girls know about that girl?" I asked.

"Um... Not much all we know is that she is very hard to approach because of her appearance and how she always scowls almost all of the day class student are scared of her" one of them replied.

After I had taken those two to the headmaster I left and went towards my dorm I went to bed and wondered people are scared of eska when she has such beautiful golden eyes?

Wait what?!...

The end

Lols review please


End file.
